mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nintendo Land
Nintando Land ist ein Spiel für die Wii U, das am 30. November 2012 erschienen ist. Das Spiel könnte als geistiger Nachfahre von Wii Sports bezeichnet werden, da es den gleichen Zweck wie die Sport-Software von 2006 verfolgt. Es soll die Funktionen des neuen Wii-U-Gamepads vollständig nutzen und zeigen, was man auch in anderen Spielen von ihm erwarten kann. Dazu greift es auf zwölf Minispiele zurück. Eines haben alle gemeinsam: Sie nehmen sich die berühmtesten Nintendo-Franchises wie Mario, Zelda und Donkey Kong zum Vorbild. Einige der Spiele unterstützen bis zu fünf Spieler, vier Spieler benutzen das Wii Remote und das Nunchuk und einer benutzt das GamePad. Nintendo Land stellt einen bunten Freizeitpark dar, in dem die Attraktionen die Minispiele sind. Das Spiel wurde auf der Nintendo Presse Konferenz auf der E3 2012 vorgestellt. Dort waren fünf der zwölf Minispiele spielbar. Gameplay Die zwölf Minispiele von Nintendo Land basieren auf der beliebten Nintendo-Franchise. Das Spiel wurde entwickelt, um den Nutzen der Funktionen des Wii U GamePads zu zeigen, oft in Verbindung mit anderen Spielern, die die Wii Remotes und Nunchuks benutzen (einige der Spiele kann man mit mit bis zu fünf Spielern spielen). Das wichtigste neue Feature der Wii U nannte Nintendo auf der E3 als sogenanntes ,,asymmetrisches Gameplay" - und meinte damit Mehrspielererfahrungen, die durch den zweiten Bildschirm des Wii-U-GamePads möglich werden. Alle Minispiele Luigi's Ghost Mansion thumb|Luigis Ghost MansionDas Minispiel basiert auf das GameCube-Spiel Luigi's Mansion und das bald erscheinende 3DS-Spiel Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. Es wurde auf der E³ vorgestellt. In Luigi's Ghost Mansion können bis zu fünf Spieler auf Geisterjagd gehen. Dazu schnappen sich vier je eine Wii-FB und stellen die Geisterjäger dar, während ein fünfter auf die Hilfe des Wii-U-GamePads angewiesen ist. Diese fünfte Person ist der Geist, der das Ziel hat, die ängstlichen Jäger allesamt auszuschalten, während selbige derweil natürlich versuchen, den Spuk mit dem Licht aus ihren Taschenlampen unschädlich zu machen. Während die Ghost-Buster auf dem TV-Bildschirm den Aufenthaltsort des des Geistes nicht sehen können, weiß dieser dank des GamePads zu jeder Zeit, wo sich die Jäger aufhalten. So kann er sich unbemerkt an sie heranschleichen. Damit das ganze nicht zu unfair wird, vibrieren in diesem Fall aber die Wii-FBs. Wenn man dann sich noch gut abspricht und den Spuk umzingelt, ist dieser schnell im Hintertreffen und muss fliehen. Und sollte es doch einmal einen Fänger erwischen, können seine Kollegen ihn mit dem Licht ihrer Taschenlampe wieder auf Vordermann bringen. Dieses ist übrigens nicht unbegrenzt vorhanden: Leeren sich die Batterien einer Lampe, sollte man schleunigst eine neue suchen, um nicht völlig schutzlos dazustehen. Monita ersetzt fehlende Spieler. Takamaru's Ninja Castle thumb|Takamaru's Ninja CastleTakamaru's Ninja Castle basiert auf das 1986 kaum bekannte Japan-exclusive Action-Adventure Spiel Nazo no Murasama Jó, das für das Famicom erschienen ist. Es wurde auf der E³ 2012 enthüllt. In dieser Attraktion wird das Pad wiederum zum Verschießen von Ninja-Sternen verwendet. Wer hier eine ruhige Hand beweist und eine Serie der auftauchenden Feinde zielsicher ausschaltet, erhält Bonuspunkte. Animal Crossing: Sweet Day thumb|Animal Crossing: Sweet DayDieses Mehrspieler-Minispiel basiert auf die Animal Crossing-Serie und wurde auf der E³ vorgestellt. In Animal Crossing: Sweet Day versuchen die Spieler, eine bestimmte Menge an Süßigkeiten zu verspeisen und sich dabei nicht von einem der beiden Wächter erwischen zu lassen. Bis zu vier Spieler steuern einen der Vielfraße mit der Wii-FB und die beiden Wächter werden mit dem GamePad von einem weiteren Spieler gesteuert. Dies funktioniert über die beiden Control-Sticks des Pads. Die Sammler sind zu beginn noch sehr flink und werden von den Wächtern in der Regel noch nicht erwischt, aber je mehr Süßigkeiten ein Mii einsammelt, desto größer, schwerer und langsamer wird es. Somit haben es die Wächter leichter, ihn zu fangen. Eingesammelte Süßigkeiten können jederzeit auch wieder ausgespuckt werden, um wieder schneller zu werden. Wird nur einer der Sammler geschnappt, haben die Wächter gewonnen.thumb|The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest Bei nur 2 Personen gilt die Extra-Regel, dass das Tier 15 Bonbons in 3 Schalen, die irgendwo platziert sind, legen muss. The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest Dieses Minispiel basiert auf die The Legend of Zelda-Serie und wurde auf der E³ 2012 enthüllt. Bei The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest ist der GamePad-Spieler ein Bogenschütze, der den alternativen Bildschirm als Zielfenster benutzen kann. Begleitet wird er von bis zu vier Wii-FB-Plus-Benutzern, die Schwertkämpfer darstellen. Gemeinsam kämpft man sich so durch eine Zelda-typische Welt.thumb|Donkey Kong's Crash Course Donkey Kong's Crash Course Donkey Kong's Crash Course '''basiert auf den Arcade-Automaten Donkey Kong von 1981 und wurde auf der E³ 2012 enthüllt. In dieser Attraktion muss man eine Lore durch verschiedene Stages von Punkt A nach Punkt B fahren. Dieses Minispiel ist nur für einen Einzelspieler. Man muss das GamePad neigen um sich in die jeweilige zu bewegen. Mit dem Control-Sticks muss man etwa kreisartige Konstruktionen drehen, um sich einen Weg durch die Levels zu bahnen. Wenn man den ersten Kurs schafft, kommt man zu einem zweitem. Balloon Trip Breeze '''Balloon Trip Breeze wurde im September 2012 enthüllt und handelt über das thumb|Balloon Trip BreezeBalloon Fight-Franchise. Man muss den Touchpen auf dem Touchscreen hin und her streifen und versuchen, dass seine Figur auf dem Bildschirm allen Hindernissen ausweicht. Die Figur ist an Luftballons befestigt und bewegt sich von rechts nach links. Das Spiel ist auf Highscore-Jagd ausgelegt. Während des Fluges ändert sich die Tageszeit zu Morgen, Mittag, Abend oder Nacht. Metroid Blast Metroid Blast '''geht auf die 2011 gezeigte Demo Battle Mii zurück.In der Kampfvariante verbünden sich drei Weltraumsoldaten gegen den Lenker eines Raumschiffs. Mit Wii-Fernbedienung und Nunchuk bestimmt das Bodenpersonal die Lauf- und Schießrichtung. Das Ziel ist es das Raumschiff so lange unter Beschuss zu nehmen, bis es zerstört ist. Der Pilot steuert das Raumschiff mit dem GamePad. Mit Neigungen des GamePads richtet er das Fadenkreuz auf seine Feinde. Es gibt auch einen Koop-Modus, in dem alle fünf Spieler an einem Strang ziehen.thumb|Pikmin Adventure Pikmin Adventures '''Pikmin Adventure wurde während des September Events 2012 Öffentlich erstmals gezeigt. Es handelt sich um ein Strategie-Spiel. Der Spieler mit dem GamePad übernimmt die Rolle von Captain Olimar und muss dafür sorgen, dass die Pikmin-Horde unbeschadet das Raumschiff erreicht, Barrieren niederreißt und sich gegnerischen Angriffen durch Käfer oder anderen Viechern thumb|Mario Chaseerfolgreich widersetzt. Zusätzlich übernehmen dabei vier Leute die Rolle der Pikmin und versuchen, sich gemeinsam allen Herausforderungen zu stellen. Mario Chase Mario Chase wurde ursprünglich 2011 unter den Namen Chase Mii vorgestellt und wurde auf der E³ 2012 im Mario-Gewand umgekleidet einthüllt. Dies ist ein Versteckspiel. Der Spieler mit dem GamePad steuert das Mario-Mii. Er bekommt zehn Sekunden Vorsprung, in denen er in eine beliebige Richtung flüchten kann. Die übrigen Leute jagen ihm dann hinterher und versuchen ihn zu fangen. Man hat aber nur eine bestimmte Zeit. Wenn das Mario-Mii nicht gefangen wurde hat es gewonnen. Bei nur 2 Spielern wird der Fänger von zwei Yoshi-Wagen unterstützt. Es gibt insgesamt 3 Arenen mit Besonderheiten: Die erste hat keine Besonderheit, in der zweiten befindet sich Schlamm, der verlangsamt und in der dritten befinden sich Rutschen. Manchmal taucht ein Stern in der Mitte auf, der Mario kurz unverwundbar und schneller macht. Captain Falcon's Twister Race Captain Falcon's Twister Race wurde im September vollständig angekündigt. In dieser Einzelspielerattraktion erhält der Spieler die Kontrolle über ein F-Zero-Vehikel und muss es durch die Strecken navigieren. Ein zweiter Spieler soll mit dem GamePad unterstützung leisten, wozu aber noch nichts genaueres bekannt ist Yoshi's Fruit Cart Yoshi's Fruit Cart wurde ebenfalls im September angekündigt und basiert auf das Yoshi-Franchise. Es geht darum, Yoshi durch einen Parcour zu leiten und dabei Früchte einzusammeln, die man aber nur auf dem GamePad sieht und nicht auf dem Fernsehbildschirm. Während Yoshi durch den Parcour läuft, verbraucht er "Fruchtbenzin", welches durch Essen von Früchten aufgefüllt werden kann. Octopus Dance Octopus Dance basiert auf das Game & Watch-Spiel Octopus von 1981. Es handelt sich um ein Musikspiel, bei dem Bewegungen eines Charakters auf dem Fernsehbildschirm auf dem GamePad nachgemacht werden müssen. Dafür werden die Knöpfe, Tasten und der Gyrosensor benutzt. Galerie nintendo land yoshi.jpg 123.jpg nintendo land cotopus.jpg nintendo land ninja.jpg nintendo land Mario.jpg picman nintendoland.jpg nintendoland captain.jpg ballontrip nintendoland.jpg pacman nintendoland.jpg nintendoland samus.jpg nintendoland zelda.jpg nintendoland donkey kong.jpg nintendoland luigi.jpg Nintendoland..jpg es:Nintendo Land en:Nintendo Land it:Nintendo Land Kategorie:Wii U-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:2012-Spiel Kategorie:Party